Top 9 des Méchants de Pixar
by Paprika de Bdx
Summary: Deuxième liste de mes méchants préférés chez Pixar ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Bizou-bizou !


_**Top 9 des Méchants de Pixar**_

Parce que j'ai réussit à avoir des reviews avec mon précédent top 9, je remets ça avec toujours des méchants (on n'arrête jamais d'être une psychopathe ^^) et encore d'une compagnie qui n'est pas souvent mise en avant : Pixar !

Je sais que Pixar est une filiale de Disney, mais perso je préfère encore regarder Monstres et Compagnie plutôt que n'importe quelle autre suite Disney des années 90. Je rappelle mes règles : toujours essayer de trouver au moins 3 raisons (personnelles ou non) pour chaque personnage. Et je rappelle également que ce sont _**MES**_ goûts personnels donc pas la peine de me menacer ou de me spamer merci-de rien.

Voici donc mon Top 9 personnel des Méchants de Pixar ! Pourquoi un Top 9 ? Parce que j'avais la flemme d'en faire un 10ème ^^

**N°9** : Mor'du dans Rebelle

1 - Parce qu'il a la classe (pour un ours)

2 - Plutôt bas parce qu'il n'est pas très exploité ou intéressant comparé à d'autres (même si son histoire est une très bonne illustration de ce qui pourrait arriver à la famille de Mérida)

3 - Parce que c'est une force de la nature, brute et puissante

**N°8** : Syndrome dans Les Indestructibles

1 - Parce que c'est un putain de fanboy complètement psychotique

2 - Parce que c'est un génie obsédé par l'idée de devenir un héros au prix de vies innocentes

3 - Parce qu'il est roux

…

Ben quoi ?

**N°7** : Papy Pépite dans Toy Story 2

1 - Parce qu'il est jaloux de l'attention de Woody et des autres envers leur enfant

2 - Parce qu'il manipule tout le monde sans scrupule et n'hésite pas non plus à être agressif

3 - Parce qu'il est intéressant de voir que, comme les adultes, il a oublié son utilité de jouet : être utilisé par un enfant pour développer son imagination. Maintenant il se fiche d'être un moyen de profit du moment qu'il est admiré et donc ne tombe pas dans l'oubli

**N°6** : Léon le Caméléon et Waternoose dans Monstres et Compagnie

1 - Parce que ce film est d'une grande créativité au niveau des designs des personnages (par le pouvoir de l'animation !)

2 - Parce qu'ils ont des doubleurs absolument géniaux : Dominique Collignon-Maurin pour Léon (VF de Nicolas Cage) et Richard Darbois pour Mr Waternoose (VF de Buzz l'Eclair)

3 - Parce que j'ai toujours eu peur des reptiles et des araignées !

**N°5** : Sid dans Toy Story

1 - Parce qu'il me rappelait mon voisin qui s'amusait à piquer mes vieux jouets pour les découper en morceaux

2 - Parce que ce gosse est un putain de psychotique en puissance (vous avez VU ce qu'il fait avec ses jouets et ceux de sa sœur ?! O_o)

3 - Parce que c'est tout de même le premier film que j'ai vu et redemandé (en même temps, j'suis née l'année de sa sortie alors bon) et donc il est le premier méchant que j'ai vu en dehors des contes que me lisait ma mère pour m'endormir ^^

**N°4** : AUTO dans Wall-E

1 - Parce que son design est assez marrant. Enfin vous avez déjà vu un robot en forme de barre de bateau ? En plus il est inspiré de HAL dans 2001 : L'Odyssée de l'Espace (l'œil rouge, la voix monocorde, l'absence totale d'émotions, la mission avant tout, ect)

2 - Parce que j'aime beaucoup son côté «je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres et je détruis tous ceux qui m'empêcheront d'accomplir ma mission et peu importe les vies innocentes»

3 - Parce que là où il est supérieur à Wall-E, au niveau technologique, il lui est totalement inférieur par son incapacité à ressentir et à s'adapter à l'imprévu. Et moi, j'trouve ça intéressant

**N°3 :** Charles Muntz dans Là-Haut

1 - Parce qu'il se présente d'abord comme un gentil papi-gâteau amateur de chien avant de révéler son visage de maniaque perturbé

2 - Parce qu'il n'a aucun respect pour qui que ce soit : ses fans, ses chiens, des innocents, si ils se mettent entre lui et son piaf, il n'hésitera pas et les tuera

3 - Parce qu'il est super marrant dans son combat avec Karl et ses chiens me font hurler de rire X-D

**N°2** : Lotso dans Toy Story 3

Oui, je sais, ça fait trois fois que je cite cette trilogie, ça devient lourd… MAIS !

1 - C'est un putain de tyran manipulateur et sadique

2 - Il préfère emporter tout le monde plutôt que de couler seul, et même quand on l'aide il ne fait preuve d'aucune reconnaissance

3 - C'est un nounours qui sent la fraise X/3

Et le **N°1 **de mes méchants Pixar préférés est…

Le Borgne dans 1001 Pattes

1 - Parce que j'ai préféré ce film à Fourmiz et que ce mec -enfin cette sauterelle- m'a fait c*** dans mon froc quand j'étais gamine

2 - Parce qu'il est aussi doublé par la VF de Nicolas Cage et Kevin Spacey en VO

3 - Parce qu'il ne cache pas son sadisme, que c'est un orateur hors-pair (un peu comme Hitler - Godwin !) et qu'il ne se voile jamais la face contrairement à certains méchants (même les meilleurs)

Voià-voilà ! C'était donc mon nouveau Top 9 sur les méchants Pixar ! Merci pour les reviews sur le Top 9 de Dreamworks, pour celles qui seront postées (j'espère !) sur celui-ci, à la prochaine, ciao !


End file.
